Ulang Tahun
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: "Aku cinta Jimin," kecup Yoongi lagi, lalu meninggalkan Jimin. Benar – benar kekasihnya mungilnya itu bisa – bisa menaikkan gula darahnya. Dan mulai sekarang Jimin harus mengurangi makan – makanan yang manis. Kalau tidak ia bisa terkena gula darah. -complete- Jimin/Yoongi. Minyoon/Yoonmin.


"Selamat Ulang Tahun, kekasih Park Jimin." Jimin mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Hari sudah tengah malam, dan kekasihnya sudah tertidur lelap memejamkan mata ke mimpinya yang indah. Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat kekasihnya yang benar – benar sangat tenang saat tidur.

Senyum yang terukir di wajah tampannya tidak luntur, hingga tidak bosan – bosannya ia menatap kekasihnya yang sedang berulang tahun. Padahal hari ini adalah hari jadi Yoongi tapi tetap saja Yoongi seakan lupa dengan hari jadinya sendiri dan meninggalkan diri untuk tertidur dengan lelap.

"Kau begitu lelapnya tertidur, hm. Hingga lupa kalau hari ini sudah hari jadimu." Ucap Jimin tiada hentinya.

"Bangun pagi, ya, Yoongi."

Jimin menatap lembut kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas, wajahnya yang tenang dan pucat, tak lupa dengan bibir ranum yang biasa Jimin kecup tiap paginya, lalu rambut hitam kelam lembut yang biasa ia elus tiap paginya. Wajah putih seperti salju, bibir merah ranum, dan rambut lembut berwarna hitam legam. Jimin berpikir sebentar, kau mendiskripsikan Yoongi atau Putri Salju.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang." Hangat, tiba – tiba Yoongi merasakan hangat dalam tidurnya seakan ia dipeluk dengan erat.

Jimin merasakan Yoongi meringkuk dalam pelukannya seperti bayi.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Yoongi meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena tertidur terlalu lama. Yoongi melihat kalender yang ia tandai berbentuk lingkaran warna merah. Wah, hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Apa yang Jimin hadiahi untuknya hari ini, tanya Yoongi dalam hati.

Senyum merekah di wajah Yoongi, pipinya memerah melihat bunga mawar yang ada di meja tidurnya.

Pasti dari Jimin, hehe.

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi di seluruh rumahnya.

"Hm?"

Jimin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi memakai celana trainee abu – abu tanpa baju ditubuhnya. Dan tak lupa rambut Jimin yang masih basah sehabis keramas. Kenapa Jimin – nya berubah menjadi sangat seksi sekali. Yoongi jadi ingin memeluknya. Handuk yang bertengger di leher Jimin, diambilnya lalu menutup pipinya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jimin, hari ini 'kan ulang tahun Yoongi."

"Iya,"

"Kita jalan – jalan, yuk."

"Di luar dingin, karena hujan semalaman."

"Nonton Goblin lagi, ya."

"Bosan," lanjut Jimin.

Ish, Jimin dingin banget sih, sama Yoongi, ujar Yoongi dalam hatinya.

"Belanja?"

"Malas."

"Yasudah di rumah saja deh, sama Jimin."

"Tapi aku hari ini, sekolah." ujar Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum karena kemenangannya, haha. Yoongi begitu polos hingga Jimin tidak bisa mengontrol reaksi wajahnya, maka dari itu ia hanya menjawab dengan ketus jika Yoongi berlaku seperti itu di hadapannya.

"Yoongi mau sarapan apa?"

"Jimin lupa hari ini, hari apa?"

"Ingat, kok. Hari Kamis, kan."

"Yah, Jimin lupa."

"Ingat sayangku Yoongi. Selamat ulang tahun, ya." Jimin mengecup lembut bibir Yoongi, tidak melumatkannya. Karena Jimin tahu Yoongi akan kaget jika Jimin berlaku seperti itu. Ya, bisa dibilang kekasihnya masih amatir dengan ciuman bibir. Yoongi lebih suka dimanjai dari pada berintim ria, dan Jimin menghargai itu.

"Jimin senang banget, deh. Cium bibir, Yoongi."

"Manis kayak ceri, jadi Jimin suka."

"Kok disamain sama buah, sih."

"Yasudah, maaf deh."

"Jimin buat sup rumput laut?" tanya Yoongi antusias melihat sarapan yang ada di meja makan.

"Iya, untukmu."

"Trims, loh."

"Enak, Jim."

Yoongi memakan masakan Jimin dengan lahap, dan tak lupa dengan daging sapi bakar yang biasa dibarengi dengan sup rumput laut.

Jimin tersenyum lembut melihat kekasihnya yang benar – benar manis ini. "Makan yang banyak, sayang." Ucapnya mengelus rambut halus Yoongi.

"Aku mendoakanmu agar Tuhan selalu menyertaimu dengan bertambahnya umurmu satu tahun. Di mudahkan dirimu melalui rintangan kehidupan. Menjadi dewasa yang membanggakan orangtua dan diriku. Amin." Tutur Jimin pelan menatap wajah kekasih.

"Amin," ucap Yoongi disela – sela makanya.

"Jimin, ngga makan?"

"Aku kenyang melihatmu makan."

"Sama seperti jawaban Mom kalau aku sedang makan."

"Hehe."

"Yoongi habis ini mau apa?"

"Es krim."

"Tidak, sekarang sedang hujan."

"Cheesse cake?"

"Kau sudah memakannya dua hari yang lalu."

"Mau bertemu Gong Yoo."

"Kau terdengar sangat menggilai Goblin, hm?"

Yoongi mengangguk antusias.

"Yasudah, kita putus."

"Ish, Jimin cemburu lagi."

"Tidak tuh," tolak Jimin.

"Boneka Goblin yang besar."

"Memangnya aku tidak cukup untuk kau peluk, dari pada membeli boneka seperti itu, menghabiskan uang, Yoongi."

"Lalu apa dong? Kan, tadi Jimin yang nanya, sama Yoongi."

"Mau Jimin?" tanya Jimin memajukan badannya dengan senyum merekah seperti bunga matahari.

"Jimin, kan Yoongi maunya Gong Yoo."

"Yasudah, pacaran sana sama Om – om." Jimin masih kuliah magister, kok. Memang sih, sambil kerja juga. Lagi pula aku 'kan masih berumur 22 tahun. Memangnya salah aku mengambil _cumlaude,_ lalu berlanjut kuliah magister, lalu mengambil sambilan, ujar Jimin dalam hati.

"Emang Jimin bukan om?" tanya Yoongi polos.

"Ya! Sana mandi sudah jam 7, kau nanti terlambat. Sekolah sana."

"Hehe." Yoongi berlari ke arah Jimin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jimin, mencium kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tak lama kemudian pipi Yoongi memerah seperti saus tomat.

"Dan, jangan lupa umurku masih 22 tahun."

"Tetap saja, tua."

"Pengin diputusin ya, sama Jimin."

"Emang berani?" kecup Yoongi ke bibir Jimin.

"Oh," Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Hawa di sekitar Yoongi menjadi mencekap, memangnya ada hantu yang lewat, ya.

"Yoongi nantangin, Jimin?"

Tatapan Yoongi meredup ke Jimin, ia tidak bisa menatap mata Jimin yang semakin gelap seperti kelam malam. Dingin. Tubuhnya seakan menciut jika berhadapan dengan Jimin yang seperti ini. Bibirnya seakan bergetar dan kakinya tidak bisa menumpu tubuhnya dengan benar.

"Jimin, takut." Tubuh Yoongi seakan – akan jatuh ke tanah, karena keseimbangannya oleng.

"Hm,"

"Yasudah sana mandi, nanti terlambat."

"Aku cinta Jimin," kecup Yoongi lagi, lalu meninggalkan Jimin. Benar – benar kekasihnya mungilnya itu bisa – bisa menaikkan gula darahnya. Dan mulai sekarang Jimin harus mengurangi makan – makanan yang manis. Kalau tidak ia bisa terkena gula darah. Tapi bagaimana jika ia akan selalu bertemu yang manis – manis setiap hari, Jimin 'kan menjadi stress nanti.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **a/n**

 **telat satu hari dari ulang tahun Min Yoongi. hehe. kemarin sakit jadi ngga buat ff buat Yoongi yang ulang tahun. Selamat Ulang Tahun sayangku Min Yoongi. Makin manis aja. oh ya, udah liat pesan yang dari jungkook buat yoongi yang ulang tahun kemarin. 77 detik dan harus mencet stop button sesering mungkin karena edit tulisannya cepet banget. oiya jungkook diajarin siapa ya sampe bisa ngedit sekeren itu, perasaan dulu aku buat vine ga gitu amat, benar - benar kayak editing fangirl gituloh. mungkin jungkook fanboy nya yoongi kali ya.**


End file.
